iGirl Time
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Post-Seddie breakup, Carly helps Sam relieve her, um, frustrations.


It had been six days since that fateful night in the elevator. Six long, excruciating days. Four of which were school days (Sam showed up for all of two) that they had to deal with each other. Then there was the horribly awkward web-cast.

Freddie faked a headache and left immediately afterward which was just as well, he had acted like a gigantic horse's ass the whole time he was there anyway. As Sam long feared it only took him a few days to go back to falling all over Carly and doing anything she desired with no mind to Sam's opinion.

The girls spent the remainder of the evening watching TV, going for smoothies and lazing around the apartment until it was finally time for bed. Carly had went upstairs first for her infamous bubble bath, which her blonde friend long suspected was her excuse to masturbate in the tub. Sam figured that was what she would do herself, anyway.

After giving Carly sufficient time to do her thing, Sam shut off the TV and climbed the stairs, ready to settle down and get some rest. That half pound of ham and six cupcakes were lulling her to dreamland. Truth be told, she was feeling a little frisky and if she were home alone, she'd have the big, thick dildo out from her dresser drawer by now.

The blonde entered the bedroom to find her BFF brushing her hair while it was being blown dry by Spencer's 'interactive, self propelled, hands free hair dryer' invention.

"Aren't you afraid to use that thing?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Carly asked, as she laid her brush down and turned off the device.

"Well, it's just, Spencer built it and all. I'd be afraid it would singe all your hair off." Sam said with a smirk.

"He hasn't caught anything on fire in . . . um, I guess like over a week now. You do have a point, but it's a really awesome invention."

"I still say it looks like something Dr. Suess would come up with. And speaking of Spencer, where did he get to, anyway? He was clunking around in the kitchen and then all of a sudden he was gone. And I know he didn't go to bed early when we were going to be watching Toilet Wars. He loves that show."

"He got a call from Socko when you were in the shower. One of his weird cousins needed help with a project. He sent me a text while I was in the tub. Apparently, they're heading to Canada or something for some special glue. He said he wouldn't be back until Sunday night."

"Doesn't he need his passport or some chiz?"

"I guess he took it with him."

The girls settled down into Carly's bed, Carly in her skimpy silky pajamas and Sam wearing a t-shirt that was about 2 sizes too small for her endowments and a pair of Carly's shorts, which were extremely tight on her well-proportioned little bottom.

"So what do you think's up with Freddie?" Carly asked.

"You mean why he went home early, I figure he's probably choking his chicken to internet porn. Or do you mean why he's been acting like a huge stubrag?" Sam sneered. "Guess it's because of the breakup."

"So it wasn't just me that noticed he's been a little different?"

"Well, he always did seem like the type who masturbates a lot." Sam smirked. "But if by different you mean acting like an ass-hat. Yeah, I noticed. I thought when we agreed to breakup, with the way we ended it, everything would go back to normal. Bu-but I guess I was stupid to think that. I mean, how could things go back to the way they were with what we did."

"Sure, breakups are hard, but you guys weren't even together that long. It's not like you two slept together or anything."

Sam was quiet and looked guilty of something.

Carly's eyes shot open and she sat up straight in bed. "Sam! You guys didn't. Oh my God, you did, did you."

"You know damn well we've slept together. We all have." Sam rebutted, trying her infamous deflection tactic - tell the partial truth to throw suspicion off the thing she didn't want to admit to.

"I don't mean slept - slept, Puckett. I mean, slept. As in made the beast with two backs, did the humpty dance, knocked boots, screwed like rabbits." Carly then gasped. "You gave him your virginity."

"Good night, Carls." Sam turned off the light and laid down, facing away from her friend.

"Sam!" Carly shouted and she turned on the light on her side of the bed. "You guys s-seriously did it? Like, the whole way. You're really not a virgin anymore?"

Sam sighed heavily and flipped over onto her back. There was obviously no avoiding Carly's inquisition. The girl seriously needed to consider a career as a detective or FBI agent or something.

"OK, here's the deal. It was one time and it didn't mean anything, to him obviously at least." Sam said as though it was something as simple as failing a math test. "We broke up, he moved on and life still sucks. I'll find another guy some day. He'll continue to grovel at your feet until you give him a mercy lay one night when you're both drunk at some dumb college party. You'll find out he's lousy in bed and never let it happen again."

"Seriously? He's lousy in bed?" Carly questioned with eyebrow raise. "And what makes you think I'd screw him if I was drunk? I don't even drink. How would I get drunk?"

Sam drew in a deep breath. "No. Actually he's not lousy in bed. Not that I have anything to compare him to, but it was kinda nice really."

"Nice?" Carly shouted. "That's the only word you have to describe it. For God's sake, you gave Freddie your virginity and that's all you can say? It was nice?"

Sat sat up straight like Dracula in his coffin. "So how am I supposed to describe it? Am I supposed to say it was magical, like I had always dreamed of, he made me feel like a princess. It was so wonderful I thought a rainbow colored sparkly unicorn farting out glitter was going to fly out of my va-jay-jay?" Sam threw her hands in the air. "The truth is, it hurt like I was getting stabbed, I bled for a solid day and I smelled like sex for twice that long and if it wasn't for who I was doing it with and the fact that I love, er loved him immensely, I'd vow to never do it again and join a convent or turn lesbo or some shit."

Carly was silent. Her friend had used a word in connection with Freddie Benson she never thought possible. LOVE!

"Aw, come on, Sam. You don't mean that. I know you like guys, there's no way you'd ever bat for the other team."

"Hey, just because I've been straight so far, doesn't mean I couldn't experiment a little. Melanie told me how she's tried some different things at that all girls' boarding school and some of them don't sound so bad. And who am I to say sex with a girl couldn't be just as fun as sex with a guy. Besides, Fredward's about the girliest guy we know. How would it be much different, except for the dick part? And they make plastic ones of them."

"Sam!"

"Lighten up, I was just joking! Actually, he's all man. A lot of man, if you get my drift." Sam now held her hands over her face in embarrassment. "More than I ever thought."

"A lot? Like how much a lot?" Carly's curious side was piqued and her eyes tore open. She had always wondered about how big Freddie's package was.

"Well, I'd say eight, nine."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, you give him an eight or nine? His first time? Shit!"

"No! Inches." Sam huffed. "I didn't exactly measure but, um, yeah. Bigger 'n most guys in porn movies. And shaved bare as the day he was born. Or he just doesn't grow any body hair. Seriously, there's not so much as fuzz south of his eyebrows."

"You watch porn movies? Sam!" Carly was shocked. "And you think he shaves off his pubes? Seriously?"

"Smooth as a new born dolphin." Sam nodded. "And you can lay off the innocent act. Everyone has seen a porn or two." Sam replied like it was nothing. "Have you ever checked Spencer's browser history?"

"That is so nasty. I was getting a little worked up, but thinking of my brother watching porn and spanking his monkey is kind of like taking a cold shower. A very cold shower. In Alaska. In the winter."

"Yeah, I was getting a little horny too, just thinking about that nice thick cock of Freddie's." Sam smirked and held her hands up like she was measuring distance.

"It's thick, too?" Carly almost whined at the thought of the nerd from across the hall being well hung. and the amount of time she spend rebuking his advances for all those years. She could use a nice, thick cock right about now.

"Yep, and straight as an arrow. God, I wish I would have taken a picture." She really almost did.

"So what did you do, stare at it and commit it to memory?"

"It was kind of hard not to check him out, I mean it was right in my face before I sucked on it for him. He was kind of busy checking me out, too. Just so you know, he's a boob man. Couldn't keep his hands off the twins." Sam had to add that part as a passive-aggressive dig at Carly's bust size as she held them through her shirt.

"You do have a pretty nice rack, can't really blame him for that one. And you seriously gave him a hummer? Like, first shot out of the barrel, you sucked his dick?"

"Just a little bit. I was just curious to try. You told me about doing that with Griffen and I thought it sounded like I should see how it worked. I don't know why I did it, I just knew it needed to be done."

"And?"

"It was weird, alright. He liked it and all, but I don't know if I'll do it again. I guess it wasn't that bad but it was just awkward. You know, having that thing in my mouth."

"Well of course he liked it. No guy dislikes a BJ. I know it feels really strange doing that, like pee comes out of it and it goes in your vag and now it's in your mouth. But guys expect it, really. And everybody does it. Wait, he didn't do it in your mouth, did he?"

"Do what?" Sam questioned.

"You know." Carly opened her eyes wider, implying something that Sam was clueless about.

"Um, noooo! What? Take a wazz?"

"Release. Er, uh, you know, that stuff. With the sperm."

"What, ewww, no, God! He didn't cum in my mouth! That's just gross. And I told you we screwed. How would we do that after he unloaded in my mouth? I just did it long enough to return the favor. He did it for me."

"Really? Freddie went downtown?" Carly gasped and pointed at her own crotch. "And some guys can get it up twice in a row if they have the right inspiration." The dark haired girl imparted her wisdom of male sexuality. "Griffen? Man he could stay hard all night."

"Did Griffen finish in your mouth?"

"Yeah, and it was so nasty. Both times. It's like a big loogie, and it tastes all salty and kind of sweet. I guess it depends on what he's been drinking." Carly sneered. "But it was kinda hot, too, you know, knowing that I made that happen. Kind of a big boost for a girl's confidence when a guy is in such a vulnerable position. And the exact second he was doing it, I could have literally made him do anything for me. Damn, now I'm all horny thinking about it and I really wanna suck some dick."

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting worked up too. Hey, Carls. I've got an idea. Did you ever masturbate in front of anyone?"

"No." The brunette gasped.

"Me either. Well, except for what I did with Freddie." Sam shrugged. "And I didn't cum in front of him, no matter how hard he tried to get me off. I finished it off in the bathroom afterwards. But I wouldn't mind."

Poor Carly was now clueless. "Mind what?"

"Rubbing one off. Or several." Sam shrugged. "Right now. Here with you."

"What? Now? You mean, like right here? In my bed? Sam! I'm not a lesbian."

"I didn't say anyone was. I just think we both need a little release and, hey, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, I, I, guess nothing's really wrong with it. And I'm really getting fidgety, you know, down there." Carly had just done it in the tub, which generally satisfied her, but she needed more.

"So how often do you do it?"

"What?" The brunette questioned.

"Take a bath!" Sam sounded frustrated. "What do you think? How often do you take matters into your own hands?"

"You mean masturbate?" Carly said flat out. "Maybe a couple of times a week. Sometimes more, sometimes not that often. But usually it goes well in a nice warm bubble bath. And knocking one off really helps the cramps when Aunt Flo's in town, too."

"Aha! I knew you did it in the bathtub. You just did it, too didn't you?"

"It can get kind of messy sometimes. And yes, I did. It just, it gets a bit juicy down there and then everything smells like sex afterwards."

"I know. After Freddie and did it, I swear I could smell him on me for days." Sam had slid her hand into her shorts, but soon discovered the waistband was a little tight for this to be comfortable.

"So how was the actual, um, you know, the sex part? I know it's supposed to hurt."

"At first it was a stabbing pain. And he quit for a while. I guess he was afraid I was gonna kick his ass for hurting me. But the second time he put it in it wasn't so bad. He's kinda big, but I guess the old vag is pretty stretchy because it didn't take too long for it to fit right in. Then it got slippery, I suppose from the condom because it was lubricated."

"Oh thank God. You used a condom. Wait, where did you get a condom?"

"I snuck into Spencer's room and stole one. By the way, don't ever open his top dresser drawer. You'll be scarred for life."

By now Sam had peeled the shorts off to be more comfortable.

"Good God, Sam." Carly's eyes widened at the sight of Sam's smooth, bald eagle.

"Hey, I told you I was gonna do it." Sam's hand ran over her folds.

"Welp, if you're gonna, I might as well, too." Carly slid her pajama shorts off, but held her hand over her tuft of brown hair to hide it from view. "So how long did it last?"

"Altogether, I'd say an hour. But once he actually put it in, maybe, I don't know, a couple of minutes. I didn't exactly time it. Then he kept trying to help me out. That part was really awkward but he tried. The poor dude wanted to make me cum so bad."

"Just a few minutes? Because it took like, a half, maybe three quarters of an hour for Griffen to pop. My jaw got so tired. I tried to stop and use my hand but he kept pressuring for me to finish it off for him with my mouth."

"Maybe he's had more practice." Sam smirked. "Freddie was just overwhelmed I think. Then again he had these in his face and let me tell you, it was instant boner for him." She slid her shirt up to reveal her firm, tight, C-cup boobies.

"Damn!" Carly's eyes widened. "Can't say I blame him. But did he do it inside you? How was that?"

"Hot. In two ways. Like, so sexy hot it almost got me off, almost and steamy hot, like when you dip your finger into hot fudge. And there must have been a lot of it by the way the rubber looked when he took it off. I didn't realize guys could make so much."

Carly now began to subconsciously rub at herself, this talk was getting her very excited. She jumped up, pulled open her lowest dresser drawer, rooted under some clothes and took out a vibrating egg. After installing fresh batteries, she flopped back down on the bed and tuned on the toy.

"What the chiz is that?" Sam asked. "And where did you get it?"

"It's called a magic egg. I got it online. Where else do you get sex toys?" Carly simply replied. "And does it ever feel good right up against my clit.

"Didn't you just do it in the bathtub?"

"Yeah, I just used my fingers in there, but no saying I can't work up another. Especially with this little guy. Here, you wanna try it?" Carly offered the egg to Sam.

"Hm, don't mind if I do." Sam laid the egg up against the left side of her sex and slowly worked its blunt end into the side of her clitoris. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed and jumped.

"Told ya." Carly smirked.

"God Damn, girl. This thing is powerful. Oh my God!" Sam moaned. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Uh, Sam. You might wanna slow down."

Sam's eyes soon pinched shut and he legs closed around her hand that held the toy. Her free hand gripped the sheets so hard, Carly thought she might rip them. "Hoollly Shiiiiitttt!"

As Sam rode down the waves of her orgasm, Carly rubbed at her own sex with more intention. "I tried to warn you. That thing gets you off quick if you're not careful. You didn't even last a minute."

"I'll say, that was what, twenty, thirty seconds." Sam said through deep breaths, still holding the egg at her cunny.

"Are you going for another or can I have a turn, now?" Carly asked.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sam handed the sticky toy to her friend.

Carly went right to work with it as Sam slowly rubbed at herself with her left hand. She wanted to try something, but wasn't sure how Carly would react. The blonde began by touching Carly's thigh with her right hand and moved in closer to the center of the action. A couple of finger tips grazed Carly's swolen, juicy lips and Sam slyly maneuvered her middle finger at the entrance to her friend's body. Without hesitation the finger entered Carly's hole and she gasped at the feeling.

The dark haired girl wasn't sure how to react. Her best friend was fingering her. Not so hard and certainly not deep enough to break her precious innocence, but enough to feel damn good. She glanced at Sam, who was staring at the folds of flesh surrounding her finger and enjoying the touch.

Sam continued to rub at both her own sex and her friend's as she contemplated her next move. She knew what she wanted to do but Carly was so horny she made the first suggestion. "Do you want to try to lick it? I'll lick yours after I'm done."

Without saying a word, Sam's tongue lapped at the side of her friend's mound until Carly pulled the toy away and held the lips back to reveal her swollen clitoris. The blonde's tongue and teeth teased it for a moment until she started to suck at it like she was giving her friend a miniature blow job.

A finger inside, then two, combined with the angle of the penetration and Sam's own saliva soon had Carly's twat slimy wet. Juices ran out and down her crack as she rotated her hips in anticipation of her orgasm that was fast on its way.

A moan and a pant escaped her lips. "God, Sam. Right there. Right there. Oh my God, I think I'm cumming. Oh, God. Oh, God, Sam, Sam, Sam, I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Carly's legs instinctively closed on the sides of her friend's head as both her hands gripped the pillow under her head and pulled it up and over her ears. "Nnnnahhhh!" She made an unintelligible sound as she breathed heavy and panted. "Oh, no. Stop, stop, stop."

"Hmmmp-mmm" Sam argued and kept lapping away at the juicy pussy in front of her.

"Saaaammmm!" Carly again began to cum, this orgasm even stronger than the first. Her hands were in Sam's hair and she pushed the blonde's face deep into her folds as she bucked her hips and ended up rolling onto her side, taking Sam with her. "No more, no more, please!"

This was Carly's third orgasm in as many hours and she was spent. Her pussy tingled and convulsed, her juices and Sam's saliva had created a wet spot on the bed as big around as a basketball.

"Holy hell, girl." Sam gasped, catching her breath after coming up for air. "That was some shit."

"Tell me about it." Carly squeaked out.

"Damn, Carls. Check out your nipples. They're like diamonds." Sam grabbed her brunette friends small but perky booby and pinched the light brown bud hard between her fingers.

"Look at yours." Carly smirked at the sight of Sam's perpetually stiff, dark pink peaks. She reached a hand toward Sam's chest followed by her mouth. She suckled on the teat for a minute, until Sam could take no more. The most booby action she had ever received was from Freddie and that was more of a gentle pet and kiss as opposed to a full-on breast-feeding session.

"You ready for me to try now?" Carly asked.

"Huh? Try what?"

"Licking your cunt, silly. I told you I would."

"Well, yeah. But are you sure?" Sam wanted to have her pussy eaten out and fingered. Actually, she really wanted some stiff cock, but since Carly couldn't provide that, a good muff dive would have to do.

The dark haired girl started off by touching and stroking her friend's swollen, juicy pussy lips and hesitantly moved one and then two fingers in between the folds. Sam was literally dripping wet and Carly's fingers soon found a path to enter.

The blonde girl hissed in pleasure as her friend's probing digits pressed into her. Instinctively, Carly began an in and out movement, quite literally finger fucking Sam. Watching her friend in pleasure surely wasn't doing anything to quell Carly's excitement, but this wasn't all she was there for. She lowered her face toward Sam's center and made a few cursory laps at the bare flesh.

Sam's own hands reached down to pull her outer lips open, revealing her extremely hard clit. Without instruction, Carly's tongue touched it, gently at first and then more aggressively, sending shivers up Sam's spine. Her hips bucked in small gyrations as Carly found her rhythm and soon Sam, too was in the throes of her first orgasm induced by another person. Legs clamped shut and juices ran out, but Carly didn't stop. She was far too into what she was doing to ever quit. And the more she pleasured her friend the more aroused she became.

When Sam finally slowed from her climax, she noticed Carly was now rubbing at her own sex as she lapped gently at the pussy in front of her. "Guess you're enjoying yourself too, huh?"

"Mmmmm." Carly hummed.

"C'mere, cupcake. Bring that sweet litte thing to mama."

Soon the girls were locked into a very hot 69 position. Sam was on the bottom, Carly on top, astride her face. Fingers again entered each other and by the time it was done, each girl ad came two more times. The two ended up snuggled together in the bed.

"That was certainly fun." Carly sighed, spooning behind her friend.

"Yep. Not that I'm going full on lesbian now or anything, but that was definitely better than doing it with a guy. Especially this part. When it was over, I just left Freddie's place before his crazy mother caught me in his room."

"Sam. I'm gonna have a talk with him."

"No. I don't need you telling him how much I miss him."

"I wasn't!"

"You weren't gonna try to get in his pants, were you?"

"Not exactly. But I was kinda wondering about a threesome." Carly snickered, only half joking. "If he's packing what you say he is, I'd like to check it out for myself."

At that moment, Freddie was in his own room. He had opened up a special browser window and was watching everything through the ultra-mini, secret spy camera he had planted in Carly's room many months before, that was pointed straight at her bed. There was no sound, so he didn't hear the part about the three-way or Sam's confessions, but the action was hot enough that he was ready to go for a shower to clean himself off. He had pleasured himself to Carly in bed or changing clothes many times and even Sam masturbating by herself in her friend's bed more than once, but this . . . this was something he was glad he had recorded.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the girls' antics on V-Day.**


End file.
